Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone
January 8, 2015 February 7, 2015 6 May, 2015 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Corn Roast | next = Pups Save the Deer}} "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone" is the 1st half of the 11th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on January 8, 2015, in Canada on February 7, 2015, and in the UK on 6 May, 2015. Ryder and the Pups head out for a day of Parachute training, but Marshall decides to stay back because of his fear of heights. It's okay, he'll look out after The Lookout! Katie calls with an emergency though. The kittens that she was babysitting got out and are running all over Adventure Bay! It's up to Marshall to get all the kitties back by himself, but with the help of all the other Pup's Packs! As the episode opens, we see the pups getting ready for some parachute practice by bouncing on the trampoline. As Marshall goes next, the pups encourage him to bounce higher and higher, but he ends up getting stuck in the tree and falling out afterwards. Nervous because of his fear of heights, Marshall is hesitant to come with the rest of the pups on their parachuting excursion. Ryder agrees to let Marshall stay home and guard the Lookout for them. Marshall accepts, and sees the rest of the PAW Patrol off as they head out. Afterwards, Marshall heads inside to do some Pup Pup Boogie while he's home alone. At Katie's Vet Clinic, Katie is tending to some kittens, but one of the ones still in the kennel manages to undo the latch, and the kittens scamper off. The one she was grooming soon follows the other three, and once Cali manages to point out where they're going, Katie calls the Lookout. Marshall is enjoying himself when Katie calls. After telling her that Ryder and the other pups have gone off to do some parachuting, Katie tells Marshall of her plight, and Marshall promises to come and help. After imitating Ryder summoning the pups to the Lookout, Marshall pushes the other pups' Pup Packs into the elevator, and it heads topside. Once topside, Marshall pushes the Pup Packs out and lines them up in the order the pups report for duty, imitates Chase saying the pups are reporting for duty, then imitates Ryder as he issues orders to him with helping rescue the kittens and himself accepting the tasks. Once he's done, Marshall pushes the Pup Packs down the slide, then heads down himself. Once in his fire truck, he wonders where the other Pup Packs are, and they bounce off his head and into the back of his truck. Now loaded up, he heads to the clinic to pick up Katie, and they head off to find the kittens. The first one they find in a hollow log at the beach. Using Rubble's Pup Pack, Marshall gets him out. The next one requires Marshall using Chase's Pup Pack to catch her via the net, accidentally catching Katie as well. Meanwhile, with Ryder and the other pups, Chase is the first to parachute out of the hot air balloon, while Rubble voices their disappointment at Marshall missing out. Back with Katie and Marshall, the third kitten ends up climbing onto a surfboard and drifting out into the bay. Using Zuma's Pup Pack, Marshall is able to rescue her and return her to shore. As for the fourth and final kitten, he heads up the bridge towards the Lookout. By the time Katie and Marshall catch up to him, he's already climbing up the anchoring rope to the top of one of the towers. Marshall tries to retrieve him with his fire truck's ladder, but he slips out of reach and reaches the top of the tower, only to then become frightened upon seeing how high up he is. With no other choice, Marshall dawns Skye's Pup Pack to retrieve the kitten. Though he succeeds, he and the kitten nearly fall in the bay before he regains control of Skye's Pup Pack and goes for a little flying lesson, much to his amazement that he's flying. It is not long before his yelling gets Ryder and the other pups' attention, who have just finished their parachuting excursion, and they're shocked to see Marshall flying with Skye's Pup Pack. Marshall flies low enough to drop the kitten safely into Katie's hands before he himself crashes into the other pups. Afterwards, as Katie thanks Marshall for his help, Ryder and the other pups are amazed at how Marshall did such a great job watching over the Lookout for them while they were away, even handling an emergency all on his own as well. Back at Katie's Vet Clinic, while the pups enjoy some playtime with three of the kittens, and Cali looks on with annoyance, the episode ends as it shows Marshall fast asleep with last one, all tucked out from his busy day helping Katie when the rest of the PAW Patrol were unavailable. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Unnamed Brown Cat (First Appearance) *Unnamed Black Cat (First Appearance) *Unnamed Gray Cat (First Appearance) *Precious' Brother First Responder : Help Katie rescue the kittens by using the other pups' Pup Packs. ---- Category:Episode Images Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Pup Pup Boogie Episodes Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character